Dragon Slinger
by KiraYamato90
Summary: a Captain of a Brigade a father of a child he is the one who never miss a shot they call him Natsu Dash and he's aiming for you
1. Prologue

"**speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

In the town of Crocus, The capital city of the kingdom of Fiore

Everything was peaceful and quiet till a robbery happened and took away the peace

The robbers robbed a bank of its money and were making a get away by stealing a horse carriage

They ran pass the streets and towards the gates with an army chasing after them

* * *

It was quiet and peaceful as a family had just came out of a candy store with their child who was licking a lollipop

They then heard a commotion coming as they see the robbers coming towards them

"Get away! Dumbass!" the robbers shouted as they increased the speed of the horses pulling the carriage by whipping the rail

* * *

Natsu was sitting on a wooden chair with a belt gun hanging on the chair

The man was resting while his feet was pushing down and then up a rocking crib as a pink hair baby girl was sleeping in the crib with a pink fluff ball with her

"hm?" the man heard the commotion coming from outside as he stands up from his seat and took a wooden y slingshot and a bullet shell

He went out and sees the family hugging their daughter who was crying with a shattered lollipop on the dirt

"here you go" the man said as he gives the little girl a new lollipop with a smile as the little girl took the lollipop with a thank you

He then looks to see the robbers getting away as their runaway carriage speeds away

"how noisy" he said before he pulled the bullet shell on the slingshot and aimed

**WOOP!**

He let go as the bullet shell flied to a wall before bouncing on a metal can and then flied towards the carriage as it cuts off the horse rails

"waaaaah!" the robbers screamed as the horses run away and the carriage crashes to the kingdom's wall

**CRASH!**

The carriage broke apart as the robbers got out of the carriage with the money

"bastard!" the robbers shouted before pointing a magic gun at the man

"kyaaaaa!" everyone screamed as the robber fired the gun and it was heading towards the man

**BANG!**

**WHOOSH!**

"eh?" the robbers were confused as to see the man still standing with a bored look

Then the sound of an infant crying was heard as the man's face went angry

"you bastards!" he shouted before he had a dual pair of crimson guns in his hands

"**Guren Dan!"**The man fired the guns as a rain of bullets came at the robbers who screamed

**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!**

The man lifted up his guns and twelve shells came out of the guns as the barrel had steam coming out of it

He sighs before glaring at the robbers who were pissing their pants as all of the bullets were shot and made several holes near them

The man looks behind sees the guard coming to them

"even on my day off" he said with an annoyed look as he made the guns disappeared and looks to see the army taking away the robbers

One guard came to the man as he saluted to him

"thank you for apprehending the robbers, Captain Dash" he said to the man

This man was Natsu Dash, the man who never misses a shot

He was currently on a holiday as he was taking care of his daughter, Lily and running his candy store when the robbers came and ruined the afternoon nap, he was having with his little girl

"just make sure to take those bastards to prison" he said before making his way to his store and sees his baby girl crying while the pink furball was trying to calm her down

"puuuuuruuuuu" The puff ball purr out to Natsu who quickly take the baby into his arms

"it's okay, it's okay. Daddy is here" he said as he patted the little girl's back while sitting down on a rocking chair near the crib

He rocked back and forth in the chair while holding the baby in his arms

"where is my wife when you need her?" Natsu said as he was having a hard time calming his daughter down

* * *

Within Mercuriues, in the dungeon bellow

"Aaachooo!" Cosmos a member of the Executioners of the kingdom of Fiore, the Garou Knights, sneezes as she holds her nose with her hands

"got a cold?" Neppa, her teammate asked her

"I think so" Cosmos said before raising her hand up and summoned a man eating plant which devoured a convict of heavy crimes in an instant

"maybe it's captain Dash talking about you -tai" Uosuske another member said with his weird face to her

"isn't that just a superstition?" Kamika, Cosmos' best friend said to Uosuske

"maybe-tai" Uosuske said

"try drinking something warm, it might help with the cold" Kama the leader of the Garou Knights said to her

"alright" Cosmos said before sneezing again

* * *

Cosmos bid her goodbye to her teammates as she made her way to her home downtown

After 30 minutes of walking, she reached to the already closed candy store and made her way in

"I'm home" Cosmos voice out as she heard snoring coming from upstairs

"looks like they're asleep" she said before locking the door and took a pickled plum in a jar and eats it

She then makes her way upstairs and finds the hilarious thing she has ever seen in the bed room

Her husband sitting on a chair snoring with a snot bubble, with their child Lilly, still awake and was looking at Cosmos

Lily reached her little hands towards Cosmos while making cooing noises to her

"I'm home, Lily" Cosmos said as she lifts up her baby girl into her arms and rubbed her nose to her cheek

"gah?" Natsu wakes up as his snot bubble popped

"oh? you're home" he said as he stands up with a yawn

"how was your day?" he asked his wife as he gives her a kiss to her forehead

"fine, got a cold though" Cosmos said before she gives Lily to Natsu and sneeze a little

"that can't be good" Natsu said as he put Lily in her crib and went downstairs to make some medicine for Cosmos

Cosmos sneezes again before hearing her little girl cooing in her crib as she wanted to stands up

She giggles as she kneels beside the crib and trace her finger to her little girl as Lily caught her hand and played with it

Cosmos smiled before hearing Natsu coming in with a tea cup in his hand

"here" Natsu said as he gives the tea to Cosmos who took a sniff of the tea's scent

She then took a sip of the tea before she squealed and the immense sour lemon like flavor the tea was giving to her tongue

"so sour~" she said in joy before she took another sip

Natsu sighs with a smile as he went to the cupboard and took out a folded pink flower designed night dress

"let's get you to bed" Natsu said as he took the finished up cup of tea and then gives Cosmos her sleep wear

"thank you" Cosmos said as she went to the bathroom to change

Natsu smiles before making his way to the kitchen and place the cup to the sink as he cleans it up quick

He then went back upstairs as he sees Cosmos all dressed up in her night dress and was currently caressing Lily's head so that she would go to sleep

"night, Lily" Cosmos said in a soft voice as she gives a kiss to Lily's forehead before caressing her head again

"Puuuruuuuu" the pink puff ball came jumping into the room as it made its way into the crib and snuggled with Lily who hugs the puff ball

Natsu sat on his bed as he waited his wife to put their daughter to bed

And in just one minute, Lily fallen asleep and was sleeping peacefully with Puru

"you are better at putting her to sleep than me" Natsu whispered to Cosmos as he folds out the blanket of their bed

"you're still learning" Cosmos replied in a whisper as she and Natsu got to bed and started to snuggle to each other

"yeah, but my learning skills need more practice" he said sarcastically to her

They the snuggled to each other as Cosmos snuggled more to her husband's body warmth and was almost asleep if it weren't for Lily crying as she wakes up

"I'll get her" Natsu said as he got out of bed and went to tend his daughter

Cosmos smiled to him before plopping to the pillow with a smile on her face

* * *

**That's a warp!**

**Bye bye**


	2. Chapter 2

"**speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**Team Member:**

**Rookie; new recruit soldier, wield lance**

**Clay; bowman and wears glasses with blue hair**

**Dan; swordsman and has red hair**

**Tim; old soldier, shieldsman**

**On with the story**

It was in the middle of nowhere, a battlefield was scorched in flames as soldiers charged the land

A group of 4 men were at the final border line of defense as the enemy forces were coming in

"so….what's everyone…going to do once this is over?" Dan asked tired but had a grin while he wields his sword

"plan to take a vacation" Clay replied as he was fixing the string on his bow while only having a few arrows to spare "…my wife is going to give birth any day now….got to be there when my kid comes to the world"

"I pray for a safe delivery" Tim said with a smile as there was an arrow lodged on his shield "for I as well need to return to my family"

"thanks" Clay said in gratitude before he shot an arrow to the sky as it made a loud whistling sound "now, let's go and deal with them"

"hell yeah!" Dan said rolling his shoulders around

"haaaa….haaa…..haaaa….there's just…..too many!" Rookie said as his uniform was shredded and he was bloodied all over "how are we…going to win?!"

"leave that to our captain" Tim said before a giant flaming wall formed in front of them

The charging army stopped in their tracks in front of the flaming wall as from the flames, Natsu appeared

"looks like you've been taking care of my boys, pretty well" Natsu said as he takes out two Magnums out of two Magic Circles before he spit on the ground "let us repay you kindly"

"charge!" the soldiers shouted as they charged at Natsu and his team

Natsu let out a long sigh before he runs towards the army and started shooting his guns at them

"agh!" "guh!" "gauh!" Each shot, lands on their mark as the soldiers got knocked out and immobilized by it

"can't let the cap get all the credit!" Dan shouted as he jumps into the battle with his sword

"follow!" Tim exclaimed as he charged with his shield in front

Rookie was shaking as he was holding his lance tight

"go" Clay said as he started firing multiple arrows at the same time before repeating the action "with the Cap on our side, we can't lose"

Rookie looks to the bowman before looking to the battle field as Natsu takes out a soldier before ducking from a sword attack, only to kick some soldiers away

He gulped down before charging while letting out a battle cry

Natsu jumped into the enemy ranks before firing 12 shots all around him and takes out 20 soldiers in one go

Bullet shells fell out before Natsu threw in more bullets in and cocked it and then load it

He pointed one of his magnum in front before firing it

After an hour, the battle ended in their victory

"I'm tired!" Dan exclaimed dropping to the ground "I can't even move a finger"

"agreed" Tim said resting down as he dropped his shield beside him "my back is getting stressed"

"what should we do with them, Cap'n?" Clay asked Natsu as he looks to a bunch of tied up defeated enemy soldiers near them

"leave them be, their reinforcement will come and take them away in two days time, just enough time for us to take a quick rest" Natsu replied as he cracked his neck before biting on a lollipop

"as you command" Clay said before sitting down to take a breather

* * *

Natsu and his team of soldiers were on their way back home as they were riding on some horses

"are there any missions left, Clay?" Natsu called out to a soldier who was wearing glasses as he took out a piece of paper and looks through it

"just one more captain" Clay responded as Natsu yawns a bit before plopping a lollipop to his mouth

"which way to go?" Natsu asked him while sucking his lollipop

"it's near the mountain range, captain" Clay said while pointing to the mountain pass a river stream

"hmmm," Natsu said as he looks to the mountain path before shrugging his shoulders

"hey rookie" Natsu called out to the new recruit

"yes, captain?" he said in reply

"throw me your spear," Natsu said as the man looked confused

"okay?" he said before taking his spear and threw the spear to Natsu who caught it

Natsu readied the spear to his side before throwing it

**WHOOSH!**

The spear flew into the river as Natsu ride his horse towards it

Natsu took hold of the spear's handle before pulling it up as 6 big fish was pierced by the spear with two of them still twitching

"that should cover up dinner," Tim said with a laugh as Natsu gives the spear to him

"come on," Natsu said as he rides his horse "we should nearly reach the place, 3 hours top"

Dan and the others nodded as they giddy up

* * *

Six fish on a stick was being grilled on top of a campfire as Tim was giving them seasonings

"almost done," Tim said as he gives some salt to a fish

Natsu yawned before cleaning his magnum up as they shine to the light of the campfire

"and can you believe that she only gave me a peck on my cheek as a goodbye kiss?!" Dan said as he was drinking some wine with Clay and Rookie as Dan looks to be quite drunk

It was quite like the sound that can be heard was the sound of Dan drunk talking, the burning wood of the campfire, and the sound of crickets

Natsu looks to his magnums before pointing them at behind him as everyone got readied as they could hear the sound of the bush moving

"enemy?" Dan said as Natsu sighed and shook his head

"just wildlife," Natsu said and on cue, a pink fluff ball came jumping out of the bushes and let out a strange sound

"puuuuruuuuu"

"the heck is that thing?" Dan said as he looks to the creature that was jumping around the place

"a Purrun" Tim replied as he gives Clay a grilled up fish on a stick

"a Purrun?" Rookie said confused

"a type of Sprouts, they live off the sunlight and are basically harmless, their name comes from the sound they make, that's why they're called Purrun" Tim explained as the creature was jumping around Natsu who was cleaning his magnum "and I've heard that they have quite the taste for sweets of any type"

Natsu looks to Tim before the little puff ball jumping around him

"here" Natsu took out a bag full of sweets as the creature squealed and took the bag and started gobbling the sweets

"wow look at it go," Clay said as he saw how the Purrun was ravaging the sweets

"Puuuurruuuuu!" The purrun rubs its head to Natsu's legs as it looks to like Natsu

"it likes you, Captain" Rookie said while eating a grilled fish on a stick

Natsu looks to the creature as it was jumping up and down to him

He sighs before taking out a jawbreaker and place it to the ground as the purrun gobbles it and started to suck on the thing

"make me some lemon tea, would you?" Natsu said as he told Dan who sighs and nodded and went to do his order

"are you going to keep it?" Clay asked Natsu

"I don't know, gotta ask Cosmos if it is allowed to stay at our house" Natsu replied while petting the little puffball

"Oh yes, Cosmos-dono has allergies, does she?" Tim asked to Natsu who nodded

"Yeah, a cat once got into our house one day, and her allergies kicked in and made her sneeze like crazy" Natsu said while taking his metal mug full of lemon tea courtesy of Dan

"but maybe it might be different with the little one," Tim said to Natsu

"they say that a Purrun's fur is not actually fur at all" he explained as he motions Natsu to tug some of the Purrun's hair

"try it" he said while motioning Natsu to put the fur into his mouth

Natsu did as he told as he somehow finds the texture and taste similar to that of a cotton candy

"a Purrun's fur is actually quite a delicacy," Tim told to Natsu

"you might be worth keeping after all" Natsu said to the purrun as it finished eating the jawbreaker

"puuuuuuuuuurrrrrruuuuuuuuu!" It jumps up and down and landed on Natsu's head

"my head ain't no bed," Natsu said as he looks at the purrun

"puuuurruuuu" it purred to Natsu as it started to cuddle more to Natsu's head

Natsu sighs and lets it do what it wants

"are you going to name it?" Rookie asked Natsu as he took a sip of his tea

Natsu pondered for a moment before hearing the purrun, puru to him

"I'll just call the little guy Puru," Natsu said before yawning

"hit the hay, we'll be arriving at the last mission's area at sunrise" Natsu said as he grabbed the last grilled fish and took a huge bite out of it

Tim and the rest nodded and went into their tent to take a rest

* * *

Natsu and his team were on their way to the village who were raided by bandits two weeks prior

Clay started speaking as he pointed to the east while holding a map

"Captain" Dan called out as he was reaching for his sword

"yeah, I know" Natsu replied as he had his magnums on his hands while Puru jumps to Rookie's shoulder

"split up, Rookie, Puru and Tim go to the village and keep the villagers safe. me, Dan and Clay will be handling them" Natsu said as he got off his horse and give the railings to Rookie

Dan and Clay did the same as they readied their weapons

"best of luck" Tim said as he and Rookie started going to the other direction

Natsu with his two guys started walking to the woods where several thugs came out holding magic weapons

"time?" Clay said while holding the magic timer

"5 no 6 seconds will do" Natsu said as he re-summoned back his magnums before he posed his hands up front as two dragonic revolvers appeared in his hands

"count" Natsu said as the dragon head on the revolvers glowed red

Clay push the button of the timer as it started to accelerate

* * *

Tim and Rookie reached the village and saw that the villagers were stuck in their house as several thugs were holding the area down

"how are we going to rescue them?" Rookie asked to Tim

"just let our captain handle it" Tim said as he took out his sword and positions it horizontally while Puru jump off Rookie's shoulder

"what do you?" Rookie asked before hearing a gunshot from far away as he looks up and sees and arrow flying in the air before it got hit with a bullet as the bulled bounced off before heading towards Tim and Rookie

"wow!" Rookie ducks down as the bullet came flying to Tim's sword and it bounced off before heading to the thugs as the bullet started to fly all over the place before landing on the ground near Tim

"and…" Tim said as he snaps his fingers and all of the thugs were out cold "done"

Tim stands up and started walking to the village with Rookie catching up

* * *

Natsu was sucking on a lollipop while sitting on top of a pile of burned up thugs as he was spinning his revolvers in his hand before making them disappear

"looks like Tim and Rookie got to the village safe" Clay said while looking through a scope

"good job for those two" Dan said as he grabs all of the loot the thugs had on them and stash them all into a sack

"let's get there" Natsu said as he and the others started walking to the village before hearing a thug running away

"should we go after him?" Dan asked Natsu while carrying the sack

"nah" Natsu said as he picks up a decent size rock and pulled his hand back

"a bit higher, captain," Clay said while adjusting his glasses

"here?" Natsu said as he readied his hand to throw the rock and Clay nodded

Natsu took a step forward before throwing the rock high

"going, going, going…." Dan said as he looks at the thug running away before the rock came on top of his head and knocks him out "and he's out,"

* * *

The village threw a banquet for Natsu and his team as they had saved them from the bandits

Dan was drinking off the alcohol while dragging Rookie with him

Clay called in the night as he was sleeping

Tim was telling stories to the children in the village as he was like a loving old man towards children

Natsu was sitting on a stump with Puru sleeping on his head

"I wonder how Cosmos is doing?" Natsu asked as he looks to the stars in the night sky

* * *

In a close candy store, a certain pink hair executioner was turning side to side in the bed while pouting

"come home already, Natsu!" She whined while puffing her cheeks as she didn't have her favorite big and warm teddy bear

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	3. Chapter 3

"**speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

Natsu and his team were walking the path to Crocus as they had just finished their long mission

"I can't wait to go home" Dan said as he looks excited

"same here" Clay said with a smile as he took out a photo of him hugging a woman

"Tim" Natsu called out as he yawns while standing in front of the gates of the kingdom

"yes, yes" Tim replied as he walks towards a guard and represents the badge that has the symbol of a dragon with a gun

"ID Confirmed!" the guard saluted to Tim who saluted back as the gates were opening

"welcome back home, Crimson Gunners!" the guard saluted to Natsu and his team as they walk pass the man after saying a greeting

* * *

Natsu and his team were walking in the hallway of the castle while passing by guards

They then reached the throne room door where it opened from the inside and Natsu and his team went in

* * *

Natsu and his team reached to the front of the throne where they kneel down to Toma, the king

"rise" Toma said to them as Natsu and his team rise up

"we have return from our mission, your majesty" Natsu said with a bow to the king

"well done" Toma said with a smile "your reward has been sent to each of your home"

Natsu and his team bowed with gratitude to him

"you have done well and so you all have the next 2 months off" Toma said as he smiled to them

"thank you very much, your majesty" Natsu said as he bowed before he and his team excused themselves to go home

* * *

Natsu and his team were walking in the hallway while Puru was jumping around Natsu as the little furball was just full of energy

"let's go to a bar run by a friend of mine" Dan said while holding Clay and Rookie

"nah, I better be home before my wife nags me to death" said Clay

Natsu just yawns before hearing running footsteps from behind as he sighs before he crashes down to the floor by none other than his beloved girlfriend, Cosmos and Puru jumps away to Tim's shoulder

"Natsuuuu~" Comos purred out his name like a cat as she snuggles to his back

"I'm home, Cosmos" Natsu said as he stands up and dust off any dirt on his clothes

"I was lonely without my teddy bear!" Cosmos whined to him as she rubbed her cheek to his back and sniffing his muscular scent

"yes yes" Natsu said and was starting to walk with her clinging on him

"see you guys" Natsu said as Tim, Clay and Dan waved him off while Rookie was just surprised to see an executioner acting lovey dovey with Natsu

* * *

Natsu and Cosmos were walking to his home which was a candy store

"and then and then, I manage to execute 3 evildoers in one go" Cosmos told Natsu, her days when he was not with her

"I see" Natsu said as he takes out his key and unlocks the door

The two went in before Natsu clicks the light on before closing the door

The two went upstairs as Cosmos sat down on Natsu's bed while Natsu was changing his cloth into a white t-shirt and a pair of black cargo pants

He yawns before taking out a lollipop and plops it into his mouth

Cosmos then tackles him onto the bed and started snuggling to him

Natsu just lets her do what she wants as he yawns and place a hand to her waist

he yawns again before deciding to take a nap

* * *

Natsu wakes up from bed with Cosmos snuggling to him as he sat up with Cosmos latching onto him

"Puuuruuu!" Puru came jumping in from the window as Natsu was surprised on how the little creature could find him

"_like_ a _dog_" Natsu thought before standing up and carrying Cosmos who hugs him like koala

He then walks down the stairs with Cosmos latching on him as he went to the kitchen to make some morning tea

"wake up" Natsu patted Cosmos' head so that she would wake up

"mmmnggmmm" Cosmos hummed in her sleep as she snuggles more to Natsu

Natsu sighs before taking her cup and blows some of the aroma to her nose

Cosmos' eyes peeked open to see the tea as she took it and drinks

"I knew that your lemon tea is the best!" Cosmos said with a smile as she looks to be enjoying her tea with Natsu who was reading the newspaper while drinking his tea

* * *

Natsu opened up his candy store and was now standing in the front door with Cosmos

"have a nice day, Cosmos" Natsu said with a smile as he gives her a kiss on her forehead

Cosmos smiled widely as she pulls Natsu in for a deep kiss as they separated after a minute

"Puuuruuu!" Puru came jumping in and landed on Natsu's head as Cosmos giggles to the little furball

"bye Natsu, see you tonight" Cosmos said as she waved Natsu goodbye

Natsu waved her goodbye before walking back into his store and sat behind the cashier with Puru jumping around the place having fun

* * *

"thank you very much, please come again" Natsu said with a smile to some kids who had just bought his candies

"thank you, mister!" the children bid their goodbyes

Natsu sat back to his seat as he took out a newspaper and reads it

"Puuurrruuuu" Puru slept on the counter as the little thing was snoring

Natsu flipped through the page of his newspaper as it blocks the view of others to him

Suddenly

**BAM!**

The door to his store was abruptly opened as robbers came in

"hands in the air!" the robber shouted as Puru wakes up and jumps away in fright

"what can I do for you?" Natsu voice out calm as he reads his newspaper

"put your hands up and give us all of your money!" the robber exclaimed at Natsu while holding a knife

"we sell candy, sir. We do not sell Money" Natsu replied as he scanned through his newspaper

"I SAID GIVE US YOUR MONEY!" The robber shouted as he shreds Natsu's newspaper

The robbers face paled when they saw Natsu's face

"I see…." Natsu said as he stands up and cracks his knuckles together "let me give you one of our special money candies then"

Natsu smiles as the robbers started shaking in fear

**BANG! POW! BANG! ****P****OW!**

Natsu walks out to the front door as he threw the robbers who were tied with some rope while their mouths were stuffed with chocolate coins

"come again" said Natsu who clapped his hands in satisfaction before walking back in

"strong as always" Dan said with Clay who were wearing normal civillians' clothing as they walks over the petrified robbers and into Natsu's candy store

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	4. Chapter 4

"**speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

2 months had passed, Natsu was sitting behind the cashier of his store with a cup of tea sitting on top of his desk

He was reading a newspaper while sometimes taking sip of his tea to enjoy his moment of peace

Natsu then sighed in annoyance as he folds his newspaper and walks out of his store where he equipped a magnum and was standing in the streets where there was a couple of runaway thieves who were being chased by army soldiers

"freeze" Natsu said literary as he shot his magnum six times as each bullet hits the targets and freezes them in ice.

He spins his magnum as it disappears when it stopped spinning

"such a busy day" Natsu said as he sees the guards coming to him

"I want to have peace and quiet for a change" Natsu said as the guards were thanking for his assistance while Natsu just nodded to them

He then walks back to his store before he sees Puru jumping to his face

"what now?" Natsu muffled voice out

"Puuuurrruuuuu!" Puru puurru out as the sound of growling can be heard coming from the little creature

"again?" Natsu said as he pulls off Puru from his face

"puuuruuuu!" Puru replied to him as Natsu sighs before walking to his seat and takes out a jar full of jawbreakers from bellow his seat

"here" Natsu takes one out and throws it as Puru jumps and caught the flying jawbreaker into his mouth

Natsu sighs before grabbing his newspaper and started reading back his newspaper

* * *

Toma was sitting at his throne with a frowned on his face

He was informed that a nation from overseas have declared war upon Fiore and desires to take control over the land

"Arcadios" Toma called out as the knight came to his side

"yes, my king?" Arcadios spoke to him

"we might have to go to war against them" Toma said as Arcadios nodded in understanding

"shall I call in some of the guilds in Fiore to help us?" he asked Toma who shook his head

"it is all my fault that they declared war upon us" Toma said as he moved into a thinking position "we must defend our country on our own"

Toma stood up as he looks to Arcadios who nodded "call in everyone"

The king assembled upon all of his major kingdom's units, even the ones who were off duty

Natsu and the rest of the kingdom's forces' captains were now gathered in the throne room as everyone was quite confused to the sudden call

"what is going on here, Kama?" Natsu asked the leader of the Garou Knights

"I don't know, the king suddenly called in every single unit captain" Kama replied before seeing Toma coming in as he sat on his throne

"thank you for coming on a late notice, everyone" Toma said with gratitude towards everyone

He then started explaining on how a war was coming from an enemy from the seas, and how it was his fault that this whole war had started

"please, forgive me for my actions" Every captain shook their head at his apology as what he did was a very wise action

"Kama" Natsu spoke before he grabbed one of Kama's stored scythe and threw it at a nearby captain who got hit by the attack

"Natsu!? What are you -!?" Kama exclaimed at Natsu before realizing that the captain he just attacked was an impostor in disguise

"a spy" Natsu said before he re-equipped his battle uniform and turns to look at Toma "they've already infiltrated the kingdom with a spy, it is possible that some of them were trying to get information on the kingdom's defenses"

"leave the war to me" said Natsu who took off

Toma and the rest looks to him as they knew that he was serious

* * *

Natsu was packing up his stuff for his battle with Cosmos sitting at his bed with a frown on her

"are you really going?" Cosmos said in a sad voice as Natsu nodded to her

"take care of Puru for me" Natsu said as the furball in question jumped to his shoulder "puuuurruuuuu"

"but this is an army! This is nothing like the missions you've been handling!" Cosmos exclaimed trying to reason him to not go

"Cosmos" Natsu called out her name as he grabs her left hand and place a golden ring with a pink gem imbedded into it

"this is -!?" Cosmos gasped at the ring before looking at Natsu

"when I get back, let's host our wedding, okay" Natsu said as he put Puru on her head and grab his bag

"I'll be going now" Natsu said as he gives a kiss to her forehead before leaving out of the room

He then left the house with Cosmos still in shock to the statement of wedding

* * *

Natsu and his team were walking towards the battle as the sun was starting to rise

"still some time for the rest of you to go back" Natsu said as the team smirks at him

"and let you get all the fun stuff? Nah!" Dan said as he grins at him while pulling out his sword

"there's no I in Teamwork, right?" Clay smiles as he readied his bow and arrows

"for us, we are the Crimson Gunners,…" Tim said with a smirk

"and we never turn tails!" Rookie said as he holds his spear up

Natsu looks to them before grinning

"all right then" Natsu said as he places a lollipop in his mouth and summons two guns that had a blade attached at each ends of the gun

"let's teach these bastards how to swim back to wherever stink hole they came from" Natsu said as the bullet slots pops out and flames circle around Natsu before 12 glowing red bullet ammos came dropping to the slots as Natsu clicks them back in and grins

The Crimson Gunners started to walk towards the sunset where there was the sight of 5 big fleet ships coming into view from the ocean

"let's party"

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	5. Chapter 5

"**speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

"oooooraaaaa!" Dan swings his sword as he sends ten enemies down in one go

"take this!" Rookie shouted as he sends multiple strikes to the enemy forces with his spear

The coming army then started shooting arrows as it started to rain upon Dan and Rookie

"behind me!" Tim shouted as he was holding a giant shield as Dan and Rookie got behind the man as the arrows bounce off his shield

"Clay!" Tim shouted as the archer of the team took aim as he pulled three arrows on his bow before firing them

The arrows then multiply because of Clay's duplication magic that allows him to multiply un-sentient objects into dozens of copies

Nearly half of the army forces came down with an arrow on them

"alright!" Dan said before he ducks from a giant like man who swings his axe at him

"wow! This one is big!" Dan then jumps away from another axe swing as the big guy was relentless

"Dan, duck" Natsu spoke as he aimed one of his guns at the giant

"oh boy!" Dan jumps away before Natsu fired his gun as the bullet was enveloped in flames and a flaming dragon flies out of the bullet and wipe out 1/3 of the enemy forces

"look alive guys!" Natsu exclaimed as he saw the enemy's reinforcements coming "the party is just beginning"

The others got ready as the thousands of the army came running towards them

"let's show them what we're made of!" Natsu shouted as his gun glowed crimson

Natsu then connects the two guns as they combined into one long dragonic looking rifle

The team then started running towards the enemy with Natsu leading them

Natsu took aim with the rifle as flames started to fly to the barrel of the gun

"**Shoot!"** Natsu fired the gun as a crimson laser fired and demolished half of the enemy forces

"ora ora ora!" Natsu and his team went all day to night to clean the enemy forces as they were now sitting in a land full of beaten invaders forces

* * *

"Natsu….." Cosmos softly muttered out while praying that he would be safe

"puuuuurrrruuuuu" Puru look at Cosmos with a sad look as he tried his best to cheer her up

* * *

2 weeks passed and the kingdom was now in waiting as they had not heard anything at all from Natsu's team

Toma who was sitting at his throne had a frown on him as he was blaming himself for letting Natsu and his team go there without any help

The Garou Knights were in the same state while protecting Hisui, especially Cosmos who had Puru sitting on her head

Then everyone's prayer was answered as a guard came slamming the door to the room open

"they're back!" he shouted as the door was opened revealing Natsu and his team with bandages on them

"sorry, we're late" Natsu said before crashing down when Cosmos and Puru tackles him down while crying on him

Natsu sighs while caressing the both of their heads while everyone smiles while laughing a bit to him

* * *

"and that's how Mommy and Daddy got married" Cosmos tells the story to her daughter who she was carrying as the little girl babbled to her

Cosmos giggles a bit before hearing Puru jumping in and landing on Cosmos' lap

"puuuurrruuuu" Puru's fur started swaying around a bit as Lily's little hand tried to reach him

"oh, you were here" Natsu came in while carrying a bag behind him

"welcome back" Cosmos greeted Natsu as he went to her and carried up his daughter

"I'm home" Natsu said while giving a kiss to Cosmos then pays his attention to Lily

"did Lilly miss me?" he asked and was replied with Lily's cute babbling

Natsu chuckles and lifts her up and down with a smile

"how long will you be on off?" Cosmos asked to Natsu while Puru jumps up to Natsu's head

"3 months" Natsu replied as he passed back Lily to her mother "enough time for my little girl's birthday"

Cosmos smiled before hearing Lily's little tummy growling

"yes yes" Cosmos said as she sat back to the rocking chair while Natsu went to make her milk

Puru just sat on the floor minding his own business

This was the daily life of the family, and they wouldn't trade it for anything

_**~fin~**_


End file.
